witchbladefandomcom-20200214-history
Victoria Roseland
Detective Victoria Roseland is the NYPD detective, appearing in Witchblade comics series. Biography Early Life Before coming to NYPD, Roseland worked in Narcotics. During one of the raids, a dealer rigged a claymore inside his apartment door. The explosion killed her partner and took out her leg. Roseland then had to fight to stay in the department because of her disability. She then took the only desk job she could get. Investigating Alex Underwood Eight years later, Roseland investigated Alex Underwood for killing Detective Blake Groves. Roseland then walks into Alex's office, wanting a formal statement from her. Alex tells her, that she will come by the precinct after the work. Later Alex meets with Detective Roseland and gives her, the statement about what happened in the past few days, including killing Blake in self-defense and Debbie's attack. After hearing Alex's story, Roseland concludes, that she is guilty of something, but she hasn't figure out what yet. Roseland then leaves, telling that Detective Barrows will see her out. As Alex leaves the club, she runs into Victoria Roseland, whose been following her. Alex reassures her, that she didn't killed Blake and the detective should instead look into her partners activities. Roseland reveals that she has looked into Alex past and knows what she has been through. Detective then adds, that she's well aware about how much corrupted is the system she's working in, but Roseland doing the best she can. Alex then proceeds to leave. Later, Roseland tracks Alex to Asher's loft. Suddenly she's approached by Alex, which tells her to reveal Barrows location. She also asks, why is Roseland protecting him. Roseland explains about how she was wounded eight years ago and how she struggled to keep her job. After hearing this, Alex tells Roseland, that she can't give her answers about Blake Groves or any of it. But they can help each other by saving Ash from Barrows. Roseland then reveals, that Barrows owns a closed down restaurant out in Brighton Beach and drives Alex to it. At the Brighton Beach, Alex decides to not wait for SWAT, much to Roseland's objections. Few minutes later, Roseland comes into the restaurant and arrests Barrows. Aftermath Three months later, Detective Roseland is awarded for ending corruption in their department. After taking the reward, she's approached by two federal agents, who reveal to be representing a private contractor who wants to congratulate her for the work she has done. Roseland tells them, that Brant Barrows and his crew haven't even gone to trial yet. On top of that, their main contact in trafficking ring disappeared, and nobody can connect any of this to Russian mobster Ivan Tenebrev. She then asks the agents, what they really want with her. The two agents tells her, that they want Roseland to take credit for what Alex has done to help her close the case. Otherwise, Barrows will have company in the psych ward at Rikers to which he was committed. The agents then leave, telling her to have a nice day. Personality Roseland is hardened and strict cop. Aware of the corrupted system she's working in, Roseland tries to do her best to help those in need. Even realizing this, Roseland couldn't imagine herself working any other work, than being a cop. Gallery Legion1.jpg|Roseland interrogating Alex. Legion34.jpg|Alex noticing Roseland waiting outside. Legion66.jpg|Roseland showing her titanium leg to Alex. Category:Comics Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Witchblade (2017) Characters